Faithful or Fateful?
by LNMHYLIAN
Summary: The fairy shoved her thoughts to the corner of her mind. What WAS she thinking? He would never feel the same way about her... why did she string herself along? The quest across time was over... so why did she remain by his side?
1. Chapter 1

So Hope you like it! doesnt matter if you dont like it but dont blame me! constructive critisism is apreciated because i just want to get better! also i dont own the game ocarina of time so i really had to do my reasearch... so i apologize in advance if it doesnt quite fit the story or the way things worked or watever. also this is set in post Oot link and navi

Also i think im supposed to mention that i dont own the legend of zelda or its characters... what i do own is a nintendo wii, and lots of games to play on it. does something bad happen if i dont remember to say this message in every chapter? wow that would really put a damper on my day.

Hope you like it! wait i already said that... oh well!

Link crouched down in a patch of grass in hyrule field. He thanked the goddesses the Kokiri tunic he wore was green, giving him almost perfect Camouflage. Navi poked her head out from under Link's hat.

"Link what do you plan to do?" she asked and she landed on his shoulder.

Link thought through his many options for rescuing the village child. He turned his head to the fairy sitting on his collar bone, her pale blue light partially blinding him for a moment. The black spots in his vision didn't clear for at least a minute and by then they had been spotted. The sentry Link was observing had sighted Navi's blue glow and loosed and arrow at the hero of time and his fairy. Link rolled to the side and whipped out his bow. Link fired three arrows and the sentry, one embedding itself in each shoulder and the last squarely in his head.

"_You can't kill them all" _Link remembered Princess Zelda saying._ "These people aren't extremely dangerous. Spare as many as you can so we may hold a proper trial."_

Link lifted his bow and shot arrows at the remaining sentries. He hit them each in a place just below the shoulder bone that he knew would paralyze them long enough to grab the stolen girl and make his escape.

"Let's go to work Navi!" Link shouted, putting his bow onto his back. He charged into the bandit camp. Link unleashed the full might of his Megaton Hammer as an onslaught of thieves confronted him. He fought his way to a back room that was guarded by a fierce looking knight. Pulling out the Master Sword, Link circled his enemy occasionally landing a blow on the knights unprotected back. Once his foe fell to the ground, Link used his foot to kick open the door. When he entered the room he saw a little girl crying in the corner. He walked up to her and offered his hand.

"My name is Link" he said. "And I'm going to take you home."

The girl sniffled a little and ignored Link's hand. Instead she ran up to him and buried her head in his chest. He picked her up and made his way to the door. Just then the door opened and who stood in the entry way? One of the thieves. The girl shrieked and hid her face in Link's tunic once more. One of the bandits' eyes was purple and puffy, his lip was split, He held one arm gingerly and his breathing was becoming labored. The bandit lifted a lantern off its post and threw it against the wall where the combination of oil and flame quickly set the room alight. He evil man cackled as he limped back, slamming the door behind him. Link cursed under his breath, setting down the girl. Link pulled out his Megaton Hammer once more and smashed the door with it.

"Mr. Link?" the girl sniffled "I'm scared."

"Me to kid." Link said, hoisting the girl onto his back "Now be a good girl and hold on ok?"

The child nodded, clinging tighter to his back. Link ran out the door of the burning building only to find the bandit had set the whole camp alight. Link pulled out his Hookshot and launched himself over to one of the sentry towers. The girl closed her eyes tight, voicing her surprise with a high pitched squeak. Link carried her to the patch off grass he had been hiding in and set her down. She pulled her knees to her chest and listened while Link played Epona's song on his ocarina. His horse came thundering over the hill at full speed, barley slowing until she arrived at her master. Link lifted the small child onto the horse when suddenly he realized Navi was nowhere to be seen. He searched desperately before deciding to send the girl ahead of him so he could stay and look for his friend.

"Epona take this girl to Kakariko as fast as you can. Her parents must be worried." Link gave the reins to the child saying "hold on tightly" as he did so. The girl nodded and Epona took off, heading for the village. Link stood up once more and searched the burning camp for his friend. He found her in the very patch of grass they had been hiding in. Navi had an arrow embedded in her shoulder and she was unconscious.

"_She must have been shot by that first sentry" _Link thought. _"Had I really not paid enough attention to see if she was alright?"_ Navi's glow was slowly but surely starting to fade. Link picked her up cautiously; afraid he may hurt her even more. _"I have to find a fairy fountain!" _Link ran across hyrule field to the closet fairy fountain he could find. He placed Navi in its waters and sat down beside her.

"Please don't die" Link whispered his voice thick from unshed tears. "Please…" he felt his eyelids drooping as tiredness swept over him. As soon as Link was out cold a bright light filled the room. The Great Fairy stepped down from her hiding place and gazed at the injured fairy and the slumbering Hero of Time.

"This won't do" she said walking down to where Navi lay, fighting for breath. The Great Fairy laid a finger on Navi's forehead, searching her thoughts. "Ahhh…" she sighed, standing up once more. "I see. My child... I will place a spell on you. But it will only reveal itself when you recognize your feelings." With that the Great Fairy waived her hand at Navi. The arrow disappeared and Navi shone with a golden light. The Great Fairy returned to her slumber as Navi regained her normal blue shine. "Sleep well little one" she whispered. "Tomorrow will be a big day for you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY! **_

_**I decided that this story will distract me from all the things that seem to go wrong in my other story! As an added thing each chapter will be 100 words each so I don't have to worry about massive updates. Hope you end up liking it!**_

_**THIS STORY AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Link awoke the next day with a terrible headache. The lack of peaceful sleep might have helped with that. The hero's dreams had been haunted by visions of his faithful fairy's death, even though she had been in a decent condition the night before. The great fairy wouldn't let her die… right?

"hmmmmm…"

The boy perked his ears slightly. The slightly sing song yawn of a female voice came from somewhere under his hat. He felt some one stretch their legs and soon wriggle free from the tresses of his golden hair.

"Hiya Link!" said Navi happily before she was swallowed up by a massive hug.

_**And before you say anything' hmmmmm…' is most defiantly not a word. So it doesn't count. And neither do one letter words like a. **_

_**Well if the chappies are short and sweet like these it should be easy to keep my thoughts in order. I'll update every few days ok? But as of late our internet has been on the fritz so I don't know how long it may be out for if it does die… sorry!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi gazed up at her green-clad hero in disbelief. He had Zelda to hold to and cherish much to the fairy's unconscious chagrin. But here they were, holding each other close in the faint light of a fairy fountain. She could swear she heard the faint laughter of the Great fairy, emanating from high above their heads.

"_Always toying with emotions..." _Navi thought with a grimace. _"To bad her plans won't work ever on me. I hold no thoughts of anything greater than friendship for Link."_

But then he said "I thought I'd lost you."

And the fairy's heart did a frantic flip flop.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/14/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

_**And sorry to **__**merlyn1382**__**! Sorry about just killing the story like that. May I make an apology?**_

"Wa-what did you say?"

"I said 'I thought I'd lost you'."

"How did you almost lose me?"

Link frowned. "Do you remember going to save that little girl?"

Navi set her ice blue gaze on him. "What happened to her? I remember waiting in the bush… but after that… nothing!"

Link smiled a little. "she's safe. Probably in Kakariko with her parents. Speaking of the girl we should head back to castle town. Zelda is waiting for us."

At the mere mention of the princess' name Navi felt her heart twinge with jealousy. Link got to his feet, releasing the fairy from his grip.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/14/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

The ride back to castle town had been completely uneventful. Ganon's monsters were gone and the bandits from the night before had learned to stay out of sight for fear of facing the Hero of Time once more. Only when they arrived in the castle courtyard did Navi's blood begin to boil. Zelda came out of the castle running, literally throwing away her high heeled shoes to catapult herself into Link's arms. She held him in a bone crushing hug before she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and kissed him senseless. The fairy sat on his shoulder awkwardly.

"_Please kill me…"_

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/14/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi didn't dare to get close to the princess and her hero after such a long absence. She knew exactly what they would do. How awkward would it be to sit on Link's shoulder and suddenly find yourself in the middle of a romantic evening alone? It had happened before.

"Um… Navi? Could you excuse us?"

That's what Zelda had said before practically pushing Navi from her perch and Link into the dark room. But not before the fairy saw the bright red blush and slight nosebleed on the hero's face.

"Ungrateful perverted bastard…" Navi whispered. "No attention for the friend…"

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/14/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi flew around the castle halls in a daze. She didn't want to be near Link but she **couldn't** stand to be near Zelda.

"_That girl…"_ The fairy thought maliciously. "I have been by Link's side since the Great Deku Tree made me his fairy before the rise of Ganon. I **could** have left but I didn't. And how does the hero repay my loyalty? By casting me aside like an old sword!" Navi was breathing hard now and hadn't realized that she was yelling. Suddenly, footsteps interrupted her rant.

"Navi?" Link called from around the corner. The fairy hid herself behind a tapestry.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/14/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Link walked down the hallway, talking aloud so Navi could hear him. "I know you're here. Come out so I can apologize! I didn't mean to make you feel useless…"

Navi felt her body quiver and the hero stopped moving. He had no doubt seen her movement.

"… _Oh shit…"_

Link's footsteps continued down the hall leaving the fairy to marvel in her good fortune. But the he spoke again, his words laced with spite.

"Fine. Clearly you don't want to talk to me. Just sit behind that old carpet and complain to yourself. Don't come crying to me later." The hero turned away.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/15/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities. Just a side note. Just because I don't directly ask for a reveiw doesn't mean I don't like getting them. I want to know what you think! With that being said... go ahead and read another 100 words!**_

Navi didn't bother to hide after Link had gone. She slid down the wall to land in an ungraceful sitting position on the floor. She put her arms around herself, drawing her head to her knees so that she could have some sort of pillow to cry on.

"Wait…" the fairy said aloud, puzzled by the salty water that leaked from her eyes. "What is this? Why am I crying?"

"That my dear is for you to answer."

Navi glanced up and instantly meet the piercing gaze of the Great Fairy. She fell over slightly in her attempt to bow to her queen.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/15/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

The Great Fairy betrayed her amusement with a smile, offering a finger for the much smaller fairy to kiss. A tear fell onto the Queen's nail causing the regal being to examine it carefully. Navi blushed and started to rub the liquid from her face as best she could.

"Great Fairy… I… um…"

"Do you wish to know why I am here to speak with you child?"

Navi nodded sheepishly, continuing to wipe away the trails of tears that still stained her blue cheeks.

The Queen smiled, "I would like to know the same thing"

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/15/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi cast a forlorn glance at her Queen. "What do you mean your majesty?"

The Great Fairy smiled knowingly, "I am here because of your roiling emotions. They are so vivid that I came to investigate." The much larger fairy sat down beside her, looking off into the distance. "You know we fairies always keep our emotions under control correct? But you have always been special." The Great Fairy smiled at her, "But I suppose being the companion of the Hero of Time would do that!"

Navi snorted at that, forgetting her Queen's status momentarily. "He doesn't understand…" she whispered slowly.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/17/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

The Great Fairy stifled her giggle at her subject's informality. Her expression slowly evolved from one of amusement to one of concern. Never before had a single fairy released this much emotional turmoil. It was almost as if she was human…

"Calm yourself child" she whispered, scooping up the little fairy in her hand. "Tell me exactly how you feel. Only then can you move forward."

Navi held her breath for several moments before she finally said what was on her mind. "ahhhtheennnmmfshhhommnnn…"

The Great Fairy paused in confusion, "What did you say?

Navi sighed, "I think I love him."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/17/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

"You think?"

"Well yea… I think…"

"Sweetie that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"  
"I need you to tell me right now… do you love Link or not?"  
A blush spread across Navi's blue tinged skin as she glanced up at her Queen. "I do love him… as I would love my own brother. But there is a difference between loving and being IN love. I've been with Link since he was ten, look at him now! He has a hero's status and a royal fiancé… and everyone in Hyrule knows his name. They know him as the Hero of Time. But I…I think I'm losing him…"

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/20/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

"I can't lose him…" Navi said with a shuddering sigh. "I refuse to let myself become a shadow of his past."

The Great Fairy nodded, smiling. "Well, then you have to be true to yourself!" she giggled as the smaller fairy looked up at her in confusion. "Dearest Navi, do not lie to your own Queen" The Great Fairy said, barley holding back laughter. "I can read your emotions! You know as well as I that you care for Link more than you are letting on. Swallow your pride child and fess up! Only then can the fun begin…"

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/20/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

"What do you mean 'the fun can begin?"

The Great Fairy suddenly felt on edge. If her plan was found out, her subject might get mad at her intrusion. Knowing the human-like emotions Navi controlled (barely) what else could she possibly surprise her Queen with? _"Smile and it will all be over soon." _So the Great Fairy put on a hasty grin and lifted her finger as if scolding Navi. "That my dear… is a SECRET."

The smaller fairy's mouth fell open comically as her Queen continued, "Child, make good use of the opportunities that will soon come your way."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/20/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_

_**P.s.**_

_**Yes the Great Fairy's line is based off of Xellos from the Slayers! I have always thought of how annoying it must be to have the information you need right in front of you but never get to hear it because 'it's a secret'. So yea! That was my friend Hannah's idea!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

"My Queen… I don't believe I understand. What is going on here?"  
"Navi... just look for the opportunity when it makes itself apparent! You'll know what it is when you see it!"

"Your Highness?"  
"Yes my dear?"

"Have you been meddling with my life?"

"It is my job to look after those who are special! I help them to grow and become great Fairies for the kingdom! I do what I can to encourage love as well, being a helpless romantic and all…"

Navi fluttered her wings uneasily, looking down at her feet.

"I do not have all day child."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 11/21/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

"Say it."

"Hnn."

"Come on."

"Ugh."

The fairy queen straightened up to look her tallest, fixing the depressed girl with a hard stare. "That is an order Navi Telsena Kokiria."

Navi glared at the Queen when she heard her full name pronounced with such precision that it cut the air. "Fine. I'm in love with Link."

"Do you mean it?" The Queen asked, a smile dancing across her lips.

Navi blushed, the red hue on her face growing stronger. "Yea… I do."

"Excellent!" The Great Fairy shouted, leaping to her feet. "That was all I needed to hear! Farewell child!"

_**100 words**_

_**Written 12/15/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Legend of Zelda AINT MINE! All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi meandered her way through the castle, not eager to be in Link's company any time soon. _"Ugh" _the girl thought, letting her head fall into her hands._ "I'm practically the member of a fairy tale. The girl always falls for her best friend and they live happily ever after!" _Navi let out a loud, unladylike snort, enjoying the echo it made through the empty hall. She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts in order. A yawn escaped her from her jaws, startling the fairy. She rubbed her eyes. _"Oh well. No point in dragging out the inevitable…"_

_**110 words**_

_**Written 12/15/10**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

The blue fairy tried to extinguish her glow as much as possible before entering the room. If the princess and her hero were awake, then she would no doubt have some explaining to do.

Navi slipped through the crack in the door, floating as quietly as she could over the floor.

"Where have you been?"

The fairy froze, turning her head slowly to face the voice of her companion. She quietly cursed herself for not sneaking through the window. He sounded mad.

"Well Navi? What were you doing up at this late hour? We have another mission tomorrow."

"_Goddesses Damnit."_

_**100 words**_

_**Written 2/5/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

"Well?"

Navi looked down at her feet, trying desperately to think of something to say. "I was conversing with the queen." She glared at Link when he gestured at the sleeping Zelda beside him. "MY Queen."

The hero rolled his eyes, turning over onto his side so his back was to his fairy. "Well get some sleep. We leave early in the morning."

Navi stuck her tongue out, flapping her tiny wings in an irritated manner. She flew up to the shelf that had been set aside for her, crawling under the small blanket. Sleep did not claim her easily.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 2/5/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi slowly opened her eyes, drawing her blanket closer to her body at a sudden gust of cold air. She looked around, trying to see if anyone else was awake but it seemed no one had been disturbed by the breeze. She felt the wind again, this time it was so cold that when the fairy breathed, she felt little needles of ice in her throat. The cold air settled itself in her lungs, choking her. Navi grasped her neck, trying to feebly cast a healing spell in an effort to save herself. The fairy closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 2/5/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

* * *

Everything was dark. Blackness filled her sight as Navi tried to desperately find some sort of life in this place she had come to. Suddenly, three balls of light blinded the fairy, taking her breath away as she shielded her eyes.

_**She is worthy sisters, is she not?**_

Navi tried to see the owner of the voice but couldn't.

_**She guided the hero of time Din.**_

_**Does that mean she is worthy Nayru?**_

_**What do you think Farore?**_

…

…

…

_**Navi Telsena Kokiria, we grant you your wish.**_

"_My wish?" _

Suddenly excruciating pain erupted through the fairy's tiny body, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

_**100 words**_

_**Written 2/13/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi felt tingly. Like when she slept funny and all the blood had been cut off from her wings. She couldn't move properly, her arms felt like lead weights. Suddenly, she rolled off her shelf and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"_Well THAT hurt."_

She heard a groan from across the room; the princess was waking up.

"Navi?" she said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What was that noi-"

The two girls stared back at each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Zelda," the fairy said, choosing her words carefully. "Don't freak out but… I think you shrank."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_

_**AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING. Anything at all. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE ANOTHER 'OMG NAVI'S A HYLIAN! Therefore Link must see her naked because she's a fairy and they don't where clothes! He shall fall in love with her beauty and they will live happily ever after!' I hate those. But as you can guess, Navi is now a hylian. But I still reserve the right to throw obsticles in her love life ;)**_

_**Also, these will be daily updates, cept on weekends. And maybe, if you make me feel really special with your reveiws, I will post two chapters at once! Ciao! (Or however you spell it.)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

The princess of Hyrule looked incredulous. "What make you think _I_ shrank?"

"Well," Navi tried to flutter her wings, but they still seemed cut off from her body. "You and I are the same size!"

Zelda's mouth fell open as her eyes took in the girl. It was definitely Navi. She was not clothed, her chest _completely _exposed to the outside world. Her eyes were a frosty but friendly looking blue that matched her hair perfectly. But, to add to Zelda's confusion, the fairy- uh thing… didn't have wings of any kind.

"I need a mirror in here!" She called.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

_**OH MY GOD! FINALLY!**_

_**For some reason, I couldn't update any of my stories ecause of some stupid technical error. So prepare for a dump of about... 10 chapters...**_

* * *

A maid quickly appeared with a floor length mirror in tow. She dropped it by the door, lowered her head in a bow, and then shuffled off without a single comment on the naked girl that sat in the middle of the room.

Zelda slowly got out of the bed and grabbed the mirror, hauling it over to the place where the girl sat.

Navi was staring out the window, and it took the princess several tries to fully capture her wandering attention.

"Here." She said, motioning to the gilded mirror. "Look at yourself."

Navi's screech echoed off the walls.

* * *

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Zelda's hands were placed daintily over her ears to block out the horrible sound. She watched in interest as the former fairy girl examined her body thoroughly.

"My wings!" she wailed to the sky. "How am I supposed to get around now?"

Zelda tilted her head, curious despite the situation. "You walk. What else would you do?"

Navi threw one of the nastiest looks the princess had ever seen her way before plopping her head into her hands.

"We have wings" she sighed. "There is no need to walk. I've never used my legs in my life."

"_THIS is problematic…"_

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself. Her fingers ran up and down her back, sliding over the place where her wings should have been. Zelda noticed that there were even scars that marked the place where they were inlaid, like someone had ripped them off of the distressed girl forcefully.

"Navi, there's nothing we can do now." The princess said, trying to comfort her. The former fairy shrugged her off, turning to face away from her as best she could. "But before we do anything else, there's something that needs our immediate attention." Navi stiffened. "Your _lack _of clothing."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi stared up at the Hyrulian princess with horror spreading across her features. If she had proper use of her legs, she would have run for her life. "You are NOT making a dress up doll out of me."

A wicked smile spread across Zelda's face. "My dear, that is exactly what I plan on doing!"

With that said, Zelda pulled the former fairy to her wobbly feet, quickly tying a bed sheet around her. Though it pained her to admit it, Navi looked beautiful with the strip of cloth wrapped around her.

"Now, let's try walking to the closet."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

"Walking sucks." Navi said as she plopped down into a side chair, clumsily pulling one leg up to eye level. "How do you do this every day?"

Zelda bustled around the large room she called a closet, pulling out garments here and there. "I would ask the same thing of you should I be turned into a fairy and forced to fly."

The girl laughed bitterly, earning herself a tunic to the face. "What the hell?" she demanded, earning this time, and undershirt to the face.

"Lesson one," Zelda said Matter-o-factly. "No cussing. Now hush up and put those on."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Twenty minutes later, Zelda had finally OK-ed Navi's outfit. The princess had wanted a dress. The former fairy had suggested dresses could go do something very unlikely with themselves. So they settled in the middle, choosing a deep blue, feminine tunic that Navi felt contented wearing.

Her tunic had long sleeves, with holes for her thumb to go through. The front had a deep V-neck that at first made the girl uncomfortable. Zelda soon noticed Navi's critical gaze and gave her and undershirt that almost came up to her collarbone.

"There," Zelda said. "Now we just need some accessories."

"_Damn."_

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

The second round of dressing took less time. Zelda had tossed a silver belt and some soft leather boots at her before leaving to grab something that was in the bathroom.

Slipping the belt around her thin waist had been easy; the shoes on the other hand seemed to be cursed. When Zelda returned she found Navi on the floor, rolling around in an attempt to get her left shoe on.

The princess couldn't hold back her laugher. She giggled, trying to help the disgruntled girl put both of her shoes on. Finally, Zelda stepped back to survey her work.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi was gorgeous, even when she was dressed informally. Her naturally angled cheekbones made her face angular and pretty, her blue eyes and hair stood out against her pale skin and dark blue tunic, and even though she couldn't stand on her own for very long, her legs looked slim and delicate under the white wool of her leggings.

Zelda felt herself become a little envious of the girl. She felt plain in comparison. But she quickly shook it off, banishing her thoughts to the corners of her brain.

"Now all we have to do is tell Link what happened."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Zelda held Navi by the hands, helping her walk back into the bedroom. The princess led her charge over to the bed where the former fairy promptly let herself fall into the tangled mass of sheets and pillows. Navi lay there for a moment, only partially listening to what the Princess was saying.

"Maybe he left without you…"

Suddenly something moved under Navi's back. She let out a frightened squeak and tried to roll over. Her blue eyes stared at a lump in the sheets that continued to wiggle. She pulled back the cloth, feeling her voice leave her completely.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

There, lying among the rumpled sheets was a fairy. Navi could tell it was no normal fairy. Usually, they are small glowing orbs, their bodies only seen when the glow that emanates from their skin lessens. This fairy had no glow. His skin was pale peach, his hair was like a mop of gold, and he had a pointy green stocking cap on the back on his head. His eyes were a fierce shade of blue and his wings looked like someone had melted silver, turquoise and jade together and attached them to his back.

"Oh crap…"

It was Link.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

The little fairy gazed up at Navi with huge blue eyes. She and Zelda stared at the shrunken hero with expressions that could be classified as a mixture of horror and amusement.

"What?" he asked, drawing himself up onto his legs. Navi felt envious for a fleeting moment, before remembering that legs didn't help much when you were a fairy. He would have to learn to fly…

She broke out into hysterics, her head hitting the pillow as laughter quaked through her body.

She forced herself to meet Zelda's fierce gaze after a moment.

"At least _he's _clothed!" she giggled.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Link looked down at himself, at the piece of green cloth that was tied loosely around his waist, then up at the giant blue haired girl who was still laughing uncontrollably.

A small voice entered his ears.

"Link…" Zelda paused, lifting him up into her palm carefully, as if she thought he would break. "What happened to you?"

"As if you need to ask" snorted the blue haired girl. "The same thing that happened to me."

The hero turned his head, focusing his gaze on the girl. Her voice was familiar, and so was her attitude.

"Navi?"

She smiled. "Bingo."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Link tried to speak.

But, as if it was a twisted joke played by the goddesses, he couldn't.

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT?" was the sound that escaped his mouth. "W-what t-the h-hell?"

Navi started giggling again, making the hero silently fume at her. But before he could say anything Zelda cut her off.

"We need to find out what did this, and how to reverse it." She said, her tone becoming business like.

"I only shrank!" Link called out. "Use some growing magic on me!"

"We didn't change size idiot," Navi interjected. "We changed species. I'm Hylian and you are a fairy."

"_Shit…"_

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Link began a long string of expletives that ranged from cursing the goddesses, to blaming Navi, to blaming bandits and finally ending with Navi again.

And to top it all off, the girl was none too pleased to be blamed for their predicament _twice_.

"What do you mean _my_ fault?" she demanded, scooping him out of Zelda's hands so she could bring him to eye level. "You're the one that left me bleeding on the ground!"

"I told you there was danger!" he yelled back. "But you never listen!"

"I just want to be helpful!"

"Then stay outa my way!"

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Silence flowed through the room, filling each awkward moment with more and more tension.

Navi fought back tears, which resulted in an expression of pure murderous rage. "Is that what you wish?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

Link returned her glare, blind to the grave he was digging himself. "Yea! All you do is point out the obvious, target enemies for me and find weak spots! I could do that on my own!"

Suddenly Navi turned her hand over, dumping Link onto the bed below. He looked up to yell at her but stopped short.

"_If looks could kill…"_

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Indeed. If looks could kill, Navi would have obliterated the whole castle with the evil smirk that was etched across her sharp features. She stood, holding the headboard of the bed to support herself and smiled down at the hero.

"You mean to say that this situation is all my fault?" the hidden venom in her words stung, but still Link persisted.

"Yes…"

"And that time we got trapped in a cave? Was that my fault too?"

"Well... you _did_ set off a bomb…"

"And the water temple? Did I send those piranhas after you?"

Navi was about to explode.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Still smirking, the former fairy released the headboard she was holding and reached her hand down to grab the hero. She pinched his wings together, lifting him into the air to dangle in front of her nose. Navi ignored Zelda's protests; she knew wings where the strongest part of a fairy's body. Link was no exception.

"So I suppose next you will claim that I flew to Gerudo desert and told Ganondorf to invade Hyrule myself?"

Link shook his head. "No I-"

Navi released him, turning on her heel so quickly that she stumbled.

Link noticed that she was shaking.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

"Navi…" he reached out to her. Wanted to tell her it was alright, that everything would be ok. But before he could say anything more, a strange sound met his ears.

She was laughing.

Navi was shaking with laughter.

"I'm sorry!" she said, turning back around to face the hero. "I was just thinking about something!" she opened her eyes again, the same evil smile on her face. "Good luck learning to fly without me to teach you. You will discover soon that walking does you no good when you are that small."

With that, she stalked out the door.

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi wasn't quite sure why she was able to walk away on her own. She assumed it was adrenaline that powered her weak legs. Already she could feel the muscles she never used burning from the workout.

"Son of a bulbin." She whispered to herself, her feet taking her outside the castle walls. "I do NOT need him."

Navi flung open a door, walked inside, and looked around. She had come to the weaponry, and the guards were asleep. With a winning smile, she snatched a scimitar off the wall and examined it.

"Honor among thieves Link. You heart stealer."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi checked to see that the coast was clear before she tiptoed down the hall. In the end, she had stolen two scimitars, a bow, several enchanted pouches for supplies, and two bottles of red potion.

Navi skirted the outside of the stables, seeking the one horse she knew she could trust.

Epona stuck her head out of the stall door, pinning her ears back at the stranger. Navi cleared her throat and tried to remember the language of nature.

_Epona _She said, _it's me Navi._

The horse snorted. _I know. Tell me what you need fairy. Maybe I'll reciprocate._

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

The horse did agree to fulfill her desire. Though she had conditions of her own.

_So you think the great fairy did this to the both of you?_ She said, galloping across Hyrule Field as fast as she dared. The former fairy girl clung to her neck, having never ridden a horse before.

_Yea. And I need distance from Link right now anyway. Maybe learn to like this form if I can't change back._

Epona slowed to a canter, pointing with her snout at the entrance to the fairy fountain. _I shall wait for you, unless someone plays my song._

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners. Congratulations to their creative thoughts and abilities.**_

Navi stepped through the archway, not bothering to bow her head in tribute to the great fairy statue. She knew the Queen was watching.

With a flurry of sparkles and maniacal laughter, the Great Fairy appeared, floating above the pool of water that was one of her fountains.

"I see my spell worked!" she squealed, jumping down to float in front of her subject. Navi didn't make eye contact with her Queen. Instead she let her exhausted legs crumple beneath her. She stared past the great fairy, her mind wandering.

"What do you think of my gift?"

"It's a curse."

_**100 words**_

_**Written 3/7/11**_

_**~LNMHYLIAN**_


End file.
